Rêver
by Autumn2day
Summary: Bagi Sehun Luhan adalah dunianya dan segalanya, ia melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Luhan agar tetap di sisinya namun Luhan pergi meninggalkannya karena Sehun sudah mengecewakannya di hari ulang tahunnya. This is HunHan story with little bit ChanBaek/SehunxLuhan/Oneshot/YAOI!/BL/M-Preg/Read and Review?


**\- Rêver -**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah kamar berdominasi warna hitam itu terdapat seseorang pria mungil yang sedang meringkuk di tempat nyaman yang sering disebut dengan sebuah tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal yang membuat dirinya tenggelam. Matanya memang tertutup saat ini akan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tertidur.

Ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan secara paksa. Ia sudah menduga jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi maka dari itu saat ini ia hanya bisa menutup rapat – rapat kedua matanya.

"Luhan."

Suara dingin memanggil namanya itu terdengar di telinganya membuatnya sedikit merinding. Oh tidak, pria itu menyeramkan. Sangat menyeramkan! Oh Sehun menyeramkan! Ini bahaya! Siapapun tolong dirinya! Pekik Luhan di dalam hati. Tapi sayang itu semua hanya bisa ia lakukan di dalam hati.

Tubuhnya membeku ketika orang itu menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar sehingga membuat dinginnya ac langsung menerpa kulitnya yang berwarna putih seperti susu.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur. Cepat bangun." Sahut pria itu lagi yang membuat Luhan tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Sudut bibir pria itu di tariknya, saat ini wajahnya seperti setan yang akan menyesatkan manusia.

"Tidak mau bangun juga, hm?"

Sehun mulai berjalan mengitari ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Luhan membuatnya terus memanjatkan doa untuk perlindungan dari Nya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang terpejam namun ada gerakan dari kelopak mata Luhan. Dia memang pembohong yang payah.

Jemari Sehun naik ke pipi putih milik Luhan yang terlihat agak tirus dan mengusapnya secara random membuat Luhan sedikit kegelian. "Rusa nakal." Panggil Sehun dengan nada rendahnya. "Bermain bola di dalam rumah lagi, hm?"

Jemari Sehun turun menyentuh bibir mungil nan menggoda milik Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Bibir berwarna merah muda itu seakan terus memanggilnya untuk di kecup, di lumat, di jilat dan di gigit hingga bibir itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Memecahkan rak wine koleksiku lagi? Kau tahu padahal aku baru saja berhasil mendapatkan wine – wine kesukaanku kembali."

Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka dan memberi peluang bagi Sehun yang tidak akan pernah menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyesap bibir manis yang begitu membuatnya ketagihan terus menerus setiap harinya.

Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhannya ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nikmat. Sehun selalu tau dan bisa membuatnya terbuai akan kenikmatan surga dunia itu. Mendengar itu membuat Sehun semakin tersenyum licik.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya membuat Luhan mengerang tak terima. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dengan membuka kedua kelopak mata rusanya yang langsung di suguhi oleh wajah tampan milik Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Sudah tidur nyenyaknya?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat dagu runcing milik Luhan agar menatap matanya.

Saat ini Luhan benar – benar sudah skakmat di hadapan Sehun. Ini semua terjadi akibat aktivitas yang di lakukannya tadi sore yaitu bermain bola di dalam rumah besar milik Sehun dan tidak sengaja bola yang ia tendang dapat menjatuhkan rak – rak berisikan koleksi botol wine kesukaan Sehun. Semua orang di rumah mendadak panik apalagi Luhan yang langsung kabur dan menyelimuti dirinya di dalam kamarnya.

Luhan memang sering bermain bermain bola di dalam rumah. Salahkan saja Oh Sehun yang tidak mengijinkannya keluar dari rumah meskipun itu di halaman belakang rumahnya yang sebenarnya cukup luas untuk Luhan bisa bermain bola.

Ini bukanlah kejadian pertama kali, sebelumnya Luhan juga pernah menghancurkan itu sebelumnya dan juga sebuah televisi dengan layar yang besar berserta beberapa guci mahal milik Sehun itu hancur akibat ulah Luhan. Jangan berpikiran negatif pada Luhan yang sengaja menghancurkan itu semua karena semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan yang Luhan lakukan.

Ketika pertama kali mengetahui Luhan menghancurkan rumahnya saat ia baru saja pulang dari bekerja, Sehun sangatlah marah. Apalagi Luhan menghancurkan barang kesukaannya tapi ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang sepertinya sangat menyesal itu membuatnya luluh dan tidak memberinya sangsi apapun.

Namun saat kejadian kedua yang terulang, Sehun menghukumnya. Luhan di buat tidak bisa melakukan apapun di keesokan harinya karena ia hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur saja. Sehun tertawa senang melihat Luhan saat itu hanya bisa terdiam di kamar tanpa membuat ulah lagi.

"Ingin merasakan sakit pantatmu lagi?"

Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, sungguh dia tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Pantatnya yang terasa perih jika melakukan gerakan sedikit saja membuatnya enggan untuk turun dari ranjang dan tidak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa selama hampir tiga hari.

"Lalu?"

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu padaku lagi. Aku sungguh tak sengaja melakukannya." Kata Luhan dengan nada memohonnya bahkan genangan di pelupuk matanya bisa Sehun lihat. "Seharusnya kau mengijinkanku untuk bermain bola di halaman belakang rumahmu."

Sehun menatap datar setelah kalimat itu kembali keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Dan membuatmu kabur lagi? Di dalam mimpimu saja, Luhan. Tetap pada keputusanku, kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini sejengkal pun."

"Kumohon, saat itu a-aku hanya mencoba – coba saja. Karena saat itu aku bosan dan ingin bermain di game center." Kepala Luhan menunduk menahan isak tangisnya. "Dan juga aku tidak akan pernah bisa kabur. Karena aku tahu, aku tak berhak untuk pergi dari rumah ini."

Sehun menatapnya dengan senyum miringnya. Ternyata anak ini sangat tau diri. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan kembali dan dapat ia lihat matanya yang berair serta pipinya yang basah akibat aliran air matanya.

"Anak pintar." Ujarnya kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi Luhan dan membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya terbuai akan sikap Sehun.

Tubuh besar Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Luhan. "Baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu untuk bermain bola di halaman belakang. Tapi, hukuman tetap saja hukuman sayang. Nikmati saja hukumanmu."

Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan yang sangat manis menurutnya. Bahkan Luhan tak sempat untuk menolak hukumannya lagi, pasti besok ia hanya terus berada di ranjangnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 **Rêver**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/BL!**

 **.**

 **Basick - In The Illusion (Feat Inkii)**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah menampakan sinarnya yang menderang. Suhu di dataran Korea sudah mulai mendingin akibat musim gugur yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini berjalan membuat beberapa daun di pohon menguning dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah di dalam halaman sebuah gedung perkantoran. Daun berwarna kuning itu akhirnya di sapu oleh petugas kebersihan agar tetap bersih dan nyaman untuk di pandang.

Tetapi di salah satu ruangan gedung perkantoran itu terdapat dua orang yang sedang berhadapan. Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang sedari tadi tetap berdiri di depan meja seorang wanita yang cantik.

"Noona," Panggilnya dengan nada merajuk. Wanita cantik bername tag Im Nana itu hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat pemuda di hadapannya telah berdiri di depan mejanya selama hampir satu jam.

"Kenapa ayahku lama sekali di dalam sana? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

"Saya tidak tau kenapa dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Luhan-ssi. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Lagipula mengapa kau berada di sini? Kenapa tidak bersekolah?"

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa Noona, saya harus bertemu ayah saya sekarang karena ada hal yang sangat penting karena – "

Suara debuman pintu yang cukup kuat membuat Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah pintu yang berada di sebelah meja Nana. Begitupun wanita cantik itu yang tiba – tiba langsung berdiri.

Langkah kaki Luhan bergerak menuju pintu dan hendak membuka handle pintu itu sebelum akhirnya Nana dapat menahan lengannya. Nana memberikan isyarat gelengan kepala agar Luhan tidak membuka pintu tersebut. Namun Luhan lebih mengikuti rasa khawatirnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia membuka pintu tersebut dan seketika mendapatkan suguhan yang membuat hatinya teremas sangat kuat.

Ia melihat ayahnya tersungkur di lantai dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Kini pandangan matanya teralih pada sosok seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tubuh ayahnya dengan pandangan mata yang tajam sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Apa pria ini yang sudah memukuli ayahnya? Tapi karena apa? Kenapa pria ini sangat kejam pada ayahnya? Tubuh mungil Luhan dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh sang ayah.

"A-ayah? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan pada ayahnya. Pria yang di panggil ayah oleh Luhan itu terkejut mengetahui anaknya sedang berada di sini dan melihat kejadian ini semuannya.

"Lu-luhan? Kenapa kau ada di sini, nak?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada ayah, ini tentang Baekhyun."

Nana yang tau akan tatapan mata bosnya yang sedang terarah pada Luhan, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri tubuh Luhan dengan sedikit menarik lengannya. "Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini Luhan." Bisiknya pada Luhan. Pemuda itu mengangguk setelah mendapatkan intruksi yang sebelumnya menatap ke arah pria itu lagi dan juga membantu sang ayah untuk berdiri.

"Im Nana, siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa mereka pergi?" suara dingin itu terdengar menakutkan. Dengan cepat Nana menghentikan pergerakannnya dan menatap gugup pria yang sudah dua tahun menjadi bosnya ini.

Ia membungkukan badannya. "M-maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya, Tuan Oh Sehun."

"Pergilah. Saya masih ada urusan dengan mereka." Ujarnya pada sekertaris pribadinya yang langsung di jalankan oleh Nana. Kaki panjangnya mendekat ke arah Luhan dan ayahnya yang masih berdiri di sana namun tatapan matanya tak lepas dari pemuda berseragam sekolah itu.

"Kau anak dari Tuan Xi? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar. Nama saya Xi Luhan. Apa anda yang membuat ayah saya seperti ini?"

Sebuah senyum setan terukir di wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu pada ayahmu yang bodoh itu?"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Hatinya tersinggung ketika pria tinggi di hadapannya mengejek sang ayah.

"Ayahmu telah merugikan perusahaanku hampir dua milyar. Ayahmu sudah melakukan tindak korupsi di perusahaanku, jika kau mau tau dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di bicarakannya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya yang selama ini membuatnya bangga melakukan hal hina seperti itu. Tidak, pasti orang itu hanya mengada – ada.

"Kau bohong ya?"

"Kau bisa menanyakannya dengan ayahmu sendiri."

Dengan cepat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat wajah sang ayah yang kini sedang tertunduk. Ia meraih bahu sang ayah. "Ayah, katakan padaku itu semua tidak benarkan? Itu semua bohong kan? Ayah tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kan? Ayah? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo katakan sesuatu ayah."

Genangan air di pelupuk mata Luhan tidak bisa di bendungnya lagi dan mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya. Ayahnya mulai menggerakan kepalanya naik turun. "M-maafkan ayah, Luhan. Ayah melakukan itu."

Hati Luhan tertohok mendengar pengakuan sang ayah. "Kenapa ayah? Kenapa? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lirihnya. Pandangan matanya tiba – tiba mengosong. Pikiran buruk telah menghantui di kepalanya.

"Ayah melakukan itu untuk Baekhyun. Adikmu sedang sekarat Luhan dan ayah bingung untuk mencari penghasilan tambahan untuk biaya pengobatan adikmu."

"Tapi bukan cara seperti ini ayah."

"Apa aku harus menyaksikan drama menyedihkan kalian? Tapi sebenarnya saya punya penawaran yang sangat menarik untuk anda Tuan Xi." Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun yang kini berjalan ke arah kursi kebesarannya dan duduk di sana. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok tak lupa pematiknya. Setelah menyala rokok tersebut Sehun hisap dan menghembuskan asapnya.

"Aku tahu pasti kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam sel tahanan kan? Dan membayar denda pada perusahaan senilai 2 milyar dan biaya pengobatan untuk anakmu itu. Benar?"

Luhan dan ayahnya hanya bisa terdiam dan terus mendengarkan apa saja yang Sehun bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Akan kuberikan itu semua dengan Cuma – Cuma. Kau mau?"

Prasangka buruk hingga di hati ayah Luhan pada Sehun. Tentu saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis bukan? apalagi jika itu berurusan dengan pengusaha raksasa bertangan dingin seperti Oh Sehun.

"Jika kau mau, kau akan terbebas dari hukuman dan semua uang yang kau minta akan ku berikan berapapun tapi berikan Xi Luhan padaku."

Mata ayahnya membulat. Inilah ketakutannya anak pertamanya yang akan menjadi korban atas tindak bodohnya. "Tidak Tuan Oh. Meskipun saya di penjara dan membayar denda itu saya tidak akan menyerahkan putra kebanggaan saya untukmu. Tidak akan pernah!" Dengan segera lengannya merangkul tubuh Luhan. Tidak akan si brengsek ini merebut anaknya.

"Well, keputusan yang sangat buruk Tuan Xi dan saya tidak memaksa anda. Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati pen – " Ujar Sehun dengan santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke udara.

Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bergerak. Ia melepaskan rangkulan dari sang ayah dan maju mendekat ke arah meja Sehun.

"Saya bersedia." Kata Luhan dengan tegas. Ayah Luhan menatap anaknya tak percaya. "Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?! Tidak! kau tid –"

Dengan cepat Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah. "Dan membiarkan ayah hidup di penjara dan juga membiarkan Baekhyun mati?! Maaf ayah, aku akan tetap kepada keputusanku." Tubuh Luhan kembali membalik kepada Sehun. "Aku bersedia ikut denganmu asalkan semua yang kau janjikan bisa di tepati."

"Itu bukan masalah besar Luhan. Kau memberikan keputusan yang tepat. Kemarilah." Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengarahkan Luhan agar datang padanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin pisah dengan ayahnya dan juga Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang koma di rumah sakit. Hati Luhan menjadi kuat hanya dengan mengingat adiknya. Yeah, ini semua demi Baekhyun dan demi ayahnya agar mereka bisa hidup lebih baik. Luhan bersedia melakukan apapun meskipun saat ini hidupnya telah di jual pada Oh Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mantan bos dari ayahnya itu menyuruh Luhan agar duduk di atas pahanya. Dengan sedikit canggung Luhan menurutinya. Dari sini Luhan bisa melihat wajah sendu dari sang ayah. Ia terus saja menggumakan kata maaf untuk sang ayah.

Tangan satu Sehun melingkar di perut Luhan. Ia menumpukan dagunya di atas bahu Luhan sebelah kanan dan jangan lupakan seringai yang terus saja menampak. Dan suara yang di keluarkan oleh Sehun membuat Luhan benar – benar merinding.

"Mulai detik ini, Xi Luhan adalah milikku selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Luhan sudah terkurung di rumah besar Sehun selama hampir enam bulan. Awal – awal Luhan masih banyak diam karena belum terbiasa namun siapa sangka jika Oh Sehun yang terkenal sangat kejam dan dingin di luar sana ternyata dialah yang membuat Luhan merasa nyaman berada di sini.

Sehun menuruti semua keinginan dan kebutuhan Luhan terkecuali untuk keluar dari rumah termasuk dalam hal sekolah Luhan. Sehun memberikan homeschooling pada Luhan.

Sehun terlihat sangat menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun. Sejak pertama kali pun Sehun sudah jatuh hati melihat pesona yang ada pada Luhan. Baginya Luhan seperti penghangat hatinya yang sempat mendingin. Selain wajahnya Luhan, Sehun juga menyukai sifat Luhan yang penurut tapi sedikit pembangkang.

Seperti kejadian semalam. Luhan menghancurkan koleksi winenya lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena ia bermain bola di dalam rumah. Sehun mengerti jika Luhan bukanlah bocah berusia lima tahun tapi kecintaan Luhan pada bola sepak itu membuat Sehun membeli sebuah bola sepak khusus untuknya tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan bermain bola di dalam rumahnya dan menghancurkan benda kesukaannya.

Tangan besar Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan pemandangan indah yang selalu ia lihat setiap kali terbangun di pagi hari.

Wajah lelah Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin bagi orang lain melihat orang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka adalah hal yang menjijikan tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Ia sangat menyukai Luhan yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia mengusap rambut Luhan yang berwarna merah tua – ini keinginan Luhan sejak seminggu yang lalu bahkan Sehun ikut membantu Luhan mewarnai rambutnya di rumah – yang terasa membuat Luhan semakin manis. Luhan meresponnya dengan gumaan tak jelas membuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dasar pemalas. Ayo bangun." Sehun menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman bertubi – tubi pada pipi dan bibir Luhan dan membuat pria di sampingnya mengerang.

"Ah, Sehun-ah aku masih mengantuk. Pantatku juga masih terasa sangat sakit. Jadi biarkan aku beristirahat lagi." Tanpa membuka matanya Luhan merengek pada Sehun.

"Oh jadi kau ingin hari ulang tahun mu seharian berada di ranjang? Tak masalah." Sahut Sehun dengan santai. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun. "Ulang tahunku? Apa hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas tahun?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya ketika dengan heboh Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "Oh astaga! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Jadi aku boleh meminta kadoku sekarang?"

"Tentu boleh, kau ingin minta apa?" senyuman manis Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan itu artinya ia harus merayakannya bersama keluarga tercinta lagipula ia sangat merindukan sang ayah dan juga Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar mereka karena Sehun melarangnya menggunakan ponsel bahkan ponsel miliknya yang lalu di hancurkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan Baekhyun. Aku merindukan mereka. Bolehkah aku memintanya sebagai kadoku?"

Senyum di wajah Sehun lenyap mendengar permintaan Luhan yang terbilang cukup mudah itu. Tubuhnya telanjangnya bangkit dan segera meraih celana dalaman yang kebetulan berada di bawah ranjangnya dan memakainya cepat.

"Menurutku seharian berada di ranjang bukan ide yang buruk." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar penolakan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tidak menyukai jika Luhan ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya? Selama ini ia hanya bisa bertelepon dengan ayahnya hanya sebulan sekali melalui ponsel milik Sehun.

Ia menghapus air matanya cepat ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Sehun yang berbalut sebuah bathrobe keluar. Luhan meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun kecuali permintaanmu yang tadi." Seru Sehun yang kini sedang mengganti bathrobenya dengan kemeja panjang berwarna hitam.

Luhan tidak menyahut sama sekali membuat Sehun yang sudah rapih dan berpakaian lengkap menghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengambil dagu runcing Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?"

"A-aku mendengarnya."

"Bagus. Jadi –"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu keluargaku di hari ulang tahunku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menantang. Sehun cukup terkejut akan sikap Luhan saat ini namun dia adalah seorang yang bisa menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap seperti biasa.

"Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu lagi jika kau sudah kubeli dari keluargamu? Meskipun ini hari ulang tahunmu aku tetap tidak mengizinkannya."

Luhan tak membalas perkataan Sehun rasanya percuma saja jika melawan argumen dengan Sehun. "Pikirkan lagi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan kembali saat jam makan siang." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang masih saja bungkam sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil tas kerjanya dan pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Beberapa saat Sehun pergi, pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Luhan mempersilahkannya masuk, ia tahu pasti itu Kyungsoo – pelayan pribadinya – membawa nampan berisi sarapannya. Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang meletakan sarapannya di atas meja nakas.

"Biar ku tebak, pasti kau masih bertelanjang bulat kan?" Luhan hanya bisa menyengir mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo yang seratus persen benar. "Kau terganggu?"

"Oh ayolah Luhan. Setelah sekian sering aku menanyakannya kenapa baru kau tanya itu sekarang?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan memang seumuran jadi mereka sangat cepat akrab bahkan Kyungsoo tak ragu lagi untuk menggunakan bahasa banmal pada Luhan jika mereka sedang berduaan seperti ini.

Setelah menaruh makanan untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo terduduk di sisi ranjang Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan sedikit ragu. "Luhan, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku sedikit ragu." Ucapnya pada Luhan. Pria yang sudah menjadi majikannya selama enam bulan itu langsung menatapnya penuh minat.

"Katakan saja Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu Luhan karena baru mengatakan ini padamu karena aku pun baru mengetahui hal ini dan juga tolong jangan katakan pada Tuan Oh jika aku yang mengatakan ini padamu sejujurnya ini adalah hal yang berbahaya jika pelayan sepertiku membocorkan ini padamu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, jangan bertele – tele. Ini mengenai apa? Cepat katakan padaku."

"Tapi kau harus berjanji setelah ini jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku yang membocorkan hal ini padamu, Luhan."

"Ya ya ya aku berjanji."

"I-ini tentang ayahmu, Luhan." Mendengar kata ayahnya membuat Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh semangat. "Ada apa dengan ayahku? Apa ayahku datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengeluarkan potongan koran dari saku bajunya dan memberinya pada Luhan. "Nama ayahmu Tuan Xi Gui Xian kan?"

Luhan menerima selembaran itu dan membaca sederet kalimat yang terdapat di dalam koran tersebut "Seorang Pria Tewas Terbunuh Di Dalam Rumahnya." terdapat sebuah gambar seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang berceceran yang telah di tutupi koran seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyungsoo setelah ia membaca habis koran tersebut. "K-Kyungsoo. Katakan padaku ini semua bohongkan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu pasti Luhan. Kemarin saat membersihkan ruang kerja Tuan Oh, aku menemukan selembar koran itu sepertinya koran itu terbitan empat bulan yang lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit ketakutan. Air mata Luhan kembali turun mengetahui fakta yang menyakitkan ini.

"E-empat bulan yang lalu? A-ayahku meninggal e-empat bulan yang lalu? J-jadi selama ini a-aku berbicara d-dengan siapa?"

Detik itu juga Luhan menangis terisak dan membuat Kyungsoo tergerak hatinya untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan yang terlihat rapuh itu. Kyungsoo jadi merasa sedikit bersalah telah memberitahukan hal ini tapi jika ia tidak memberitahukan hal ini pasti akan membuat Luhan semakin sakit.

Kenapa Sehun tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Luhan? Kenapa Sehun menyembunyikannya dari Luhan? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Luhan ingin pecah.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, Kau –"

"Kyungsoo, bantu aku untuk melarikan diri dari sini."

"A-apa?"

"Ku mohon Kyung-ah. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini lagi."

Tatapan mata Luhan menjadi tajam perubahan suaranya pun menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan ragu. "T-tapi aku takut, Luhan."

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan tatapan matanya menjadi penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. "Kau hanya perlu diam Kyungsoo. Biar aku yang melarikan diri sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

Roda mobil itu berhenti di sebuah perkarangan halaman rumah yang begitu luas. Dengan rasa tak sabar ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Senyum di wajahnya tak pernah hilang semenjak ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya untuk menemui Luhan dan berencana mengajaknya bermain di taman bermain kota.

Senyum di wajahnya hilang berganti dengan tatapan bingung karena melihat beberapa pelayannya sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberhentikan salah satu pelayannya. Dia adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan serius. Pemuda yang telah menjadi pelayannya selama dua tahun itu hanya membungkukan badannya. "Maafkan saya Tuan."

"Aku bertanya Kyungsoo. Ada apa ini?"

"Tu-tuan Luhan." Ucapnya sambil menegakan kembali tubuhnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan mata sipit Sehun membulat dan jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaan negatif terus menghantuinya. "Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"Tuan Luhan menghilang."

Dunianya mendadak hilang. Ini seperti dejavu tapi entah mengapa saat ini rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Mata Sehun memerah karena menahan emosinya. "Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada rendahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?! Jawab aku Kyungsoo!"

"M-maafkan saya Tuan. S-saya tidak tahu."

Tak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dengan napas yang memburu, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan Luhan. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang kosong tanpa adanya Luhannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan perasaan kalut ia menghubungi seseorang. "Hyung, L-luhan. D-dia menghilang hyung!"

[Bagaimana bisa? Tenanglah Oh Sehun.]

"Tidak, tidak. aku tidak tahu dan saat ini aku tidak bisa tenang, hyung. Bantu aku, hyung. Bantu aku mencari Luhan hingga kepenjuru Korea!"

[Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Sehun. Tenanglah.]

"Terima kasih hyung."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Saat ini ia sangat frustasi memikirkan kehilangan Luhannya padahal ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Luhan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Apa ini karena masalah tadi pagi? Permintaan Luhan yang tadi pagi? Keluarganya? Apa mungkin saat ini Luhan nekat untuk menemui keluarganya?

Tanpa babibu Sehun melangkah untuk keluar rumah. Di dalam hatinya ia berdoa jika Luhan memang benar di sana. Jika Luhan benar ada di sana, Sehun berjanji tidak akan menghukumnya dan juga Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sejujurnya pada Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria mungil dengan balutan suiter berwarna biru muda dengan celana jins berwarna putih tak lupa dengan topi, masker dan juga kacamata hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sakit terkenal.

Penampilannya saat ini memang mencurigakan tapi jika tidak seperti ini pasti akan ketahuan oleh CCTV yang mengintainya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah objek yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum ke arah taman rumah sakit. Matanya memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mengawasi seseorang yang kini sedang terduduk di kursi roda.

Langkahnya mendekat ke arah seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan. "Baekhyun-ah." Panggilnya. Seseorang yang ia panggil Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"M-maaf? Siapa?"

"Ini aku." Ujar Luhan membuka sedikit masketnya dan kacamatanya agar Baekhyun menyadarinya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar ketika mengetahui orang di hadapannya kini.

"L-luhan hyung!"

Luhan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. "Apa kabar hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku senang mendengar perkembanganmu semakin membaik Baekhyun dan maaf baru bisa mengunjungi sekarang."

"Aku senang hyung akhirnya datang menjengukku. Seperti yang hyung lihat, aku sudah di perbolehkan keluar kamar. Ah hyung, selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Maaf, aku tidak memberimu kado."

Luhan mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Tak apa, Terima kasih Baekhyun bagiku kado terindah yang saat ini ku terima adalah dirimu dalam keadaan yang baik – baik saja. Dan ah apa kau sendirian di sini?" mata Luhan bergerak ke sana – kemari. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. sebenarnya tadi aku ke sini dengan dokter Park tapi dia pergi sebentar."

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang ayah?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu. "Ayah? Bukankah ayah sudah meninggal empat bulan yang lalu hyung?" Mata Luhan melebar. "Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya bingung. "Ada apa denganmu hyung? Kau baru mengetahui tentang ini? Kupikir kau sudah tau hyung, apa Sehun hyung tidak memberitahumu?"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Si brengsek itu." Umpatnya. Tubuh mungil Luhan bangkit. "Aku harus pergi, Baekhyun-ah. Jika Sehun datang padamu, jangan katakan jika aku mengunjungimu."

Tangan Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan cepat. "Hyung ada apa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sehun hyung?" Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang. Berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan baik – baik saja disini."

"Tapi hyung – "

"Berjanjilah Baekhyun."

"Baik hyung. Aku berjanji tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pergi jauh. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun." Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun ingin meraihnya kembali namun tubuh Luhan sudah pergi menjauh.

Air matanya mengalir melihat punggung sempit Luhan sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi ketika mengingat perjuangan sulit kakaknya sejak dulu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat dirinya koma beberapa bulan di rumah sakit. Biaya rumah sakit sangatlah mahal, gaji sang ayah yang seorang staff biasa tidak bisa tercukupi maka Luhan membantunya dengan bekerja setiap pulang sekolah. Dan ketika ayahnya tersandung masalah yang besar, Luhan lah yang mengorbankan hidupnya kepada mantan bos ayahnya agar ayahnya tidak masuk ke dalam penjara dan pengobatan Baekhyun tetap berjalan.

Kakaknya seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

Tangisan Baekhyun terhenti ketika seseorang menahan tangannya. "Ada apa Baek? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya seseorang dengan balutan jas laboraturiumnya. Bukannya menjawab tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi.

"Hei, hei tenanglah. Ada aku disini." Tubuh tinggi itu jatuh untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dokter bername tag Park Chanyeol itu mengusapkan punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Tolong antarkan aku kembali ke kamarku." Pinta Baekhyun di sela isak tangisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Ya."

Chanyeol pun bangkit dan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun hingga sampai di kamarnya. Kamar inap Baekhyun berada di lantai dua sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke sana. Tangis Baekhyun pun telah mereda.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun di pindahkan oleh Chanyeol ke ranjangnya. Karena Baekhyun mengalami kelumpuhan pada kakinya akibat kecelakaan jadi untuk sementara ia tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas berjalan.

Kemudian Chanyeol menyelimuti kaki Baekhyun setelahnya ia duduk di sisi Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah sendu dari Baekhyun, rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada."

"Siapa? Katakan padaku."

"Luhan hyung, dia – "

Suara pintu yang tiba – tiba di buka membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap orang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Baekhyun." Panggil orang itu dan langsung menghampirinya. Chanyeol yang mengenal orang itu juga, bangkit dan membungkuk sedikit padanya.

"Sehun hyung."

"Apa Luhan datang kesini?" Tanya Sehun to the point pada Baekhyun. Pria yang berada di atas ranjang itu menatap Sehun dengan ragu. Apa ia katakan yang sejujurnya atau mengikuti intruksi dari Kakaknya, Luhan?

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab Baekhyun. Apa Luhan datang menemuimu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan dokter muda itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya lewat gestur wajahnya.

"I-iya, Luhan hyung datang menemuiku tadi."

"Lalu sekarang dia dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang Luhan hyung dimana. Dia hanya mengatakan jika dia akan pergi jauh."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia menarik helaian rambutnya dengan kesal. Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan melihat reaksi yang di berikan oleh Sehun. "H-hyung. Apa hyung sedang ada masalah dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Aku rasa, aku telah mengecewakannya di hari ulang tahunnya." Lirih Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan rasa penuh simpatik. Meskipun Sehun adalah orang yang sang dingin dan kejam bagaimanapun Sehun adalah pria yang sangat baik menurut Baekhyun.

"Hyung – "

"Kau tau dimana Luhan berada jika dia sedang merasa sedih?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku tak begitu yakin tapi Luhan hyung akan selalu mengunjungi ibu kami jika sedang ada masalah."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah di beri alamat oleh Baekhyun, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah gedung krematorium di kota Seoul. Tak ia perdulikan mobil – mobil yang mengklasonnya atas aksi gilanya bahkan jika ada polisi yang menilang pun tak ia perdulikan. Satu prioritasnya, yaitu dapat segera bertemu Luhan.

Mobilnya terhenti ketika sudah sampai di halaman gedung krematorium. Langkahnya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung dan matanya berlarian untuk menemukan Luhan.

Dirinya hampir menyerah ketika tidak juga menemukannya dari satu lantai ke lantai yang lain. Tapi ketika ia sampai di lantai ketiga, matanya terpanah pada pemuda yang sedang terduduk dengan kepalanya di sembunyikan di antara dua lututnya, bahunya naik turun seperti seseorang yang sedang menangis.

Tubuh Sehun perlahan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, meskipun tidak terlalu yakin tapi hati Sehun mengatakan jika orang itu adalah Luhannya yang ia cari.

Sehun merosotkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu dan dengan perlahan jemari Sehun mencoba menggapai bahunya.

"Lu-Luhan?"

Tubuh pemuda itu kaku dengan seketika mendengar suara bergetar yang ia kenali. Dengan perlahan kepalanya terangkat dan menemukan sosok yang paling ia benci saat ini.

Matanya menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebencian. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada ketusnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ingin mengajakmu untuk pulang."

Luhan mendengus. "Pulang? Tidak, neraka itu bukan rumahku."

"Luhan kau – "

"Pergilah dari sini Oh Sehun."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku –"

Tubuh Luhan bangkit. "Baik jika kau tidak mau pergi biar aku yang pergi." Luhan akan melangkah namun pergerakannya di tahan oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat pria tinggi itu mengunci tubuh Luhan di dinding.

"Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, Luhan tapi tidak seperti ini." Tak memperdulikan perkataan Sehun, tubuh mungil Luhan memberontak kuat sehingga ia terlepas dari pertahanan Sehun.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju lantai dasar dan di ikuti oleh Sehun yang senantiasa memanggil namanya.

"Luhan, berhenti."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku."

"Luhan, Luhan. Ku mohon berhenti."

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya bahkan sampai di halte bus Sehun berhasil meraih tangannya. "Ku bilang berhenti, Luhan."

Tatapan tajam Luhan kembali mengarah pada Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan penipu sepertimu."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau mengerti Sehun! Apa? Kau ingin aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh lagi?"

"Apa Luhan? Maksudmu apa?"

"Ayahku. Kau pasti tau tentang kematian ayahku kan?! Kau menyembunyikannya dariku kan?!" Tubuh Sehun seketika menjadi kaku. Genangan di pelupuk mata Luhan akhirnya pecah bertepatan dengan bus yang berhenti di depan halte.

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan ketika Luhan akan masuk ke dalam bus. "A-aku bisa jelaskan, Luhan."

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika menyadari bus itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya mungkin supir itu tahu jika saat ini Sehun tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi karena semuanya sudah jelas."

"Tidak Luhan, tidak. kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kumohon, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu."

Luhan tersenyum perih. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu tapi sebelumnya hidupkan kembali ayahku, Oh Sehun."

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Dimana kemampuanmu yang bisa melakukan apapun itu, Oh Sehun? Bahkan kau membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh karena berbicara dengan orang yang kuanggap sebagai ayahku selama hampir empat bulan!"

Luhan melepaskan pegangan Sehun yang melonggar karna seperti Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan barusan. Luhan berjalan di trotoar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada di tempat.

Brukk!

Tubuh Luhan terpental beberapa meter ketika ada sebuah mobil yang oleng dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba – tiba saja menabrak tubuh Luhan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Kejadian itu begitu cepat membuat Sehun mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum akhirnya berjalan panik menuju tempat kejadian.

Darah Luhan berceceran di mana – mana. Napas Sehun memburu dan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika melihat Luhan yang berbaring di penuhi oleh noda darahnya. Mendadak pikirannya kosong, dunia seolah menjungkir balik dirinya.

"Ti-tidak. i-ini – tidak."

Sehun menghampiri tubuh Luhan dan mengangkat kepala Luhan di pangkuannya. Ia menepuk – nepuk pipi Luhan yang di penuhi oleh noda darah tak perduli jika tangan dan bajunya ikut di nodai oleh darah Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan bangun. Jangan seperti ini ku mohon."

Ia memeluk kepala Luhan dengan erat. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Orang – orang mulai mengerubungi Luhan dan Sehun. "Ambulan. Tolong hubungi ambulan secepatnya!" Sehun berteriak seperti orang kesakitan, seseorang dari mereka segera menghubungi ambulan.

Ia kembali menatap wajah Luhan. "Luhan. Luhan, ini aku. Kau bisa mendengarku? Luhan, ku mohon."

Tangan Luhan dengan susah payah ia gerakan menuju tangan besar Sehun yang berada di pipinya. "Se-se-sehun... i-ini kau?"

"Iya Luhan. Ini aku, aku Oh Sehun." Wajah Sehun mendekat ke arah dahi Luhan yang sudah merah dengan darah. Ia mengecupnya tak perdulikan darah yang mengotori sekitar bibirnya. "Bertahanlah untukku, Luhan."

"Sehun... Oh Sehun..."

Mendengar suara lemah Luhan yang terus saja memanggilnya membuat hatinya semakin teriris dan airmatanya berlomba – lomba untuk keluar. Napas Luhan sudah terengah – engah membuat Sehun semakin khawatir. Ia mengumpat pada mobil ambulan yang sampai detik ini belum juga tiba.

"A..Aku memang... mem...bencimu Oh.. Sehun."

"Bencilah aku sepuasmu Luhan. Dan ketika kau sudah sehat kembali bunuhlah aku dengan tangamu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil di tengah – tengah napasnya yang terputus – putus. "Tapi... a..aku men..mencintaimu.. Oh.. Sehun."

"Ya Luhan. Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Jadi bertahanlah untukku, Luhan. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tangan Luhan kembali terangkat untuk menggapai wajah Sehun dan bisa ia rasakan pipi tirus milik Sehun yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Sehun menangkup tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya. Ia menikmati usapan yang di berikan oleh Luhan sampai akhirnya usapan Luhan tidak terasa lagi dan tangan itu tiba – tiba mendingin.

Mata Sehun melebar ketika melihat Luhan sudah tidak bernapas. Ketakutannya selama ini muncul. "Tidak Luhan. Tidak, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini! Bangun Luhan! Bangun – bangun – bangun – bangun untukku Luhan."

Luhannya telah menghilang begitupun dengan duniannya yang menghilang secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Epilog]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan besar Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan pemandangan indah yang selalu ia lihat setiap kali terbangun di pagi hari.

Wajah lelah Luhan yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin bagi orang lain melihat orang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka adalah hal yang menjijikan tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Ia sangat menyukai Luhan yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia mengusap rambut Luhan yang berwarna merah tua – ini keinginan Luhan sejak seminggu yang lalu bahkan Sehun ikut membantu Luhan mewarnai rambutnya di rumah – yang terasa membuat Luhan semakin manis. Luhan meresponnya dengan gumaan tak jelas membuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dasar pemalas. Ayo bangun." Sehun menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman bertubi – tubi pada pipi dan bibir Luhan dan membuat pria di sampingnya mengerang.

"Ah, Sehun-ah aku masih mengantuk. Pantatku juga masih terasa sangat sakit. Jadi biarkan aku beristirahat lagi." Tanpa membuka matanya Luhan merengek pada Sehun.

"Oh jadi kau ingin hari ulang tahun mu seharian berada di ranjang? Tak masalah." Sahut Sehun dengan santai. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun. "Ulang tahunku? Apa hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas tahun?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya ketika dengan heboh Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "Oh astaga! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Jadi aku boleh meminta kadoku sekarang?"

"Tentu boleh, kau ingin minta apa?" senyuman manis Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir sejenak. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan itu artinya ia harus merayakannya bersama keluarga tercinta lagipula ia sangat merindukan sang ayah dan juga Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar mereka karena Sehun melarangnya menggunakan ponsel bahkan ponsel miliknya yang lalu di hancurkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan Baekhyun. Aku merindukan mereka. Bolehkah aku memintanya sebagai kadoku?"

Senyum di wajah Sehun menghilang seketika ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ini seperti dejavu. Ia seperti pernah merasakan hal ini. Keringat di dahinya tiba – tiba muncul ketika ia merasakan keresahan yang luar biasa ketika kepingan kejadian itu muncul. Itu terjadi berawal dari Sehun yang menolak permintaan Luhan kan?

Tangan mungil Luhan menggapai jemari besar Sehun membuat pria di sampingnya tersentak ke alam sadarnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan begitu khawatir pada Sehun karena melihat 'Suami'nya terdiam cukup lama dan dahi di keringatnya tiba – tiba mengucur padahal ruangan ini begitu dingin.

"Ah, apa permintaanmu tadi?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah tersadar. Luhan memberikan senyumannya. "Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunku bersama ayahku dan Baekhyun." Ujar Luhan dengan nada semangatnya.

Sehun menangkup kedua tangan Luhan secara tiba – tiba membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun yang mendadak menatap aneh Luhan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Luhan, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya." Ujar Sehun dengan tulus membuat Luhan memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"Ini tentang ayahmu, Luhan." Ujar Sehun dengan pelan. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya ayahmu telah meninggal empat bulan lalu."

Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya suara tawa Luhan terdengar. "Jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun. Aku selalu menghubunginya setiap bulan."

Tapi seolah membenarkan perkataannya, Sehun menatapnya dengan serius. "Aku tidak bercanda, Luhan. Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang dan menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Ini semua kulakukan karena aku takut, Luhan."

Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah, mendadak pikirannya kosong. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan tak bisa di pungkiri kesedihan melanda hatinya kini. Ia menatap wajah Sehun seolah meminta jawaban yang jelas.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan sehingga kau tidak mau berbicara jujur padaku?"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa menyesal telah menyembunyikan ini semua dari Luhan. "A-aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku karena ayahmu sudah tiada dan semua hutangnya sudah lunas jadi kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Kepala Sehun terangkat, awalnya ia terdiam namun sedetik kemudian ia menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku sungguh takut jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, Luhan."

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah." Senyum di wajah Luhan terbentuk dengan indah dan itu di berikan untuk Sehun, sedangkan pria di samping menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Untuk?"

"Sudah mau jujur dengan ku meskipun terlambat."

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan membalasnya dengan selembut ini? Seharusnya Luhan membencinya seperti kepingan kejadian itu, jika perlu Luhan membunuhnya karena menyembunyikan kematian ayah selama hampir empat bulan.

"Tentu aku membencimu tapi mengetahui alasan konyolmu itu membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Alasan konyol?"

Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, alasan konyolmu untuk berbohong. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jika aku tidak akan bisa pergi dari rumah ini karna bukan hanya diriku yang sudah terkurung di sini tapi hatiku juga sudah terkurung oleh pemilik rumah ini."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah 'suami'ku yang sudah mau berterus terang meskipun terlambat."

Sehun langsung menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan eratnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kejujuran akan seindahnya. Ia memberikan kecupan bertubi – tubi di dahi Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku juga, mencintaimu Sehun."

"Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama Baekhyun." Kini Sehun yang bersemangat. Tapi berbeda ekspresi dengan Luhan yang tiba – tiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hm! Tapi kenapa aku merasa mual ya?" Serunya ketika merasakan gejolak aneh pada perut Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan khawatir. "Luhan? Kau sakit?" Ia menangkup wajah mungil Luhan namun pria mungil itu menepis tangan Sehun dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Menjauhlah dariku! Aku tak suka aroma tubuhmu!"

Sehun terkejut dengan tingkah Luhan yang tiba – tiba menjadi aneh seperti ini. "Lu-luhan, sayang?"

"Menjauh kubilang hoek –"

Dengan berjalan tertatih, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun pun ikut khawatir dengan Luhan ia menghampiri 'istri'nya di kamar mandi. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal.

"Luhan! Luhan! Kau kenapa?!"

Pintu kamar mandi seketika terbuka menampilkan raut sedih milik Luhan. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan khawatir. "Ada apa, Luhan?"

"Sehun." Panggilnya menatap wajah pria yang ia cintai dengan tatapan sendu namun detik berikutnya senyum indahnya mereka membuat Luhan semakin manis.

"Sepertinya berhasil! Lihat ini!"

Luhan menyerahkan pada Sehun sebuah benda kecil yang biasa di sebut testpack oleh banyak orang yang terlihat ada dua garis disana. Sehun menatap tak percaya benda kecil tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin, tapi beberapa minggu belakangan aku merasakan hal aneh." Sehun tidak mereaksi apa – apa membuat Luhan ketakutan. "Se-sehun? K-kau –"

Dengan tiba – tiba tubuh Luhan terangkat dengan segera Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. "Terima kasih Luhan. Aku sangat bahagia." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka, Sehun." Cicit Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun. "Omong kosong jika aku tidak suka. Aku bahagia, Luhan. Akhirnya kita punya penerus Oh."

"Aku juga Sehun."

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu dengan bayi kita?" Ekspresi Luhan berubah seketika. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Sehun, pantatku masih sakitttt!"

Akhir cerita yang bahagia, bukan? Jika saja kalian selalu jujur pada pasangan kalian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[The End]**


End file.
